This invention relates generally to a roller grill for cooking human food having a section divider ensemble.
Roller food grill assemblies are used in commercial establishments to quickly cook food products for customers. Such roller food grill assemblies typically have rotatable roller tubes for heating and cooking food. Roller tube cooking is especially adaptable to heating and cooking products that have an elongated shape, such as hot dogs, brats, and wieners. In this manner, the food product is placed on the heating surface of the roller tubes. As the roller tubes rotate, the food product is in constant contact with the roller tubes and the food product is evenly cooked and heated. However, due to the construction of these roller food grill assemblies it is difficult to cook food products having varying or differing lengths. Further, it may not be desirable to cook different food products on the same surface due to juices or tastes cooked from one product being absorbed onto another dissimilar product. For example, a hot dog may end up tasting like a brat. Additionally, it may be desirable to cook a relatively short food product, such as an egg roll, while at the same time it would be desirable to cook a relatively long food product, such as a foot long hotdog. In such situation the known food grill assemblies are not capable of being adjusted to compensate for food products having different lengths.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with roller food grill assemblies discussed hereinbefore and with other food grill assemblies used in the past, and to provide a food grill assembly which can be easily utilized to cook foods having differing or varying lengths. Moreover, the food grill assembly of the present invention is more advantageous than the food grill assemblies previously used in that it is capable of separately cooking foods that have different lengths. Further, the present food grill assembly seals out or prevents against the transfer of juices or tastes from one food product to another dissimilar food product.